people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
Gemini
Gemini: "The Twins" May 21st - June 20th Type - Air Positive attributes: Engergetic, Intelligent, Imaginative, Adaptable, Vigorous Negative attributes: Superficial, Impulsive, Restless, Devious, Indecisive, Flighty Gemini are many-faceted, complex people, both mentally and physically. Overflowing with vivid energy and clever words, they are intelligent and adaptive to many different types of people and situations. They may be one way around one person, and completely different around someone else - which may lead others to wonder who they truly are, and how well anyone can really know them. They are very curious and like to be involved, and are often fascinated by many different things. They are great multi-taskers, but often start too many projects in a wide array of categories, and often waver in their decisions or level of interest in these things, obsessing over them one day, noncholantly tossing them aside the next. This makes Geminis often tricky in relationships. Great talkers, Gemini are social butterflies. Their expansive knowledge about different things often comes in handy when striking conversations, as they are likely to know just enough about pretty much any topic to impress and engage whoever they are speaking to. Despite appearing to well learned about so many things, Gemini often skip over details and fail to look at things very deeply, simply skimming the surface and then moving on to the next thing. They can be quite superficial, and normally care quite a lot how things look to others, whether it be in the form of clothes and social status, or how they themselves are percieved. Boredom is their absolute greatest fear - and they will never put up with a plodding routine, constantly needing excitement and new things to look forward to. If put in the wrong place, this attribute can easily cause much sorrow for Gemini and those around them, but if used correctly, this characteristic can keep things freshly exciting. Gemini sometimes overlook the negative things, or warning signs, in order to focus on the freedom and joyful side of things - also a trait that can be good or bad. They are very independent, and freedom is essential to them. They are flighty, and sometimes go for long periods of time without talking to people, only to come back overflowing with amazing stories of where they have been. Gemini People May 21 - Elizabeth Fry May 21 - Philip II of Spain May 22 - Arthur Conan Doyle May 22 - Ginnifer Goodwin May 22 - Juan Francisco de la Bodega y Quadra May 22 - Richard Wagner May 23 - Carl Linnaeus May 24 - Victoria, Queen of England May 25 - Max Aitken, Lord Beaverbrook May 26 - Astrid Berges Frisbey May 27 - Arnold Bennett May 28 - Ekaterina Gordeeva May 28 - Kylie Minogue May 29 - Anita Briem May 29 - Charles II of England May 29 - G.K. Chesterton May 29 - John F. Kennedy May 29 - Patrick Henry May 29 - Riley Keough May 31 - Colin Farrell June 1 - Javier Hernandez June 1 - Marilyn Monroe June 2 - Martha Washington June 3 - Imogen Poots June 4 - Amelia Warner June 4 - Antoine, Duke of Lorraine June 4 - George III of England June 5 - Sarah Churchill, Duchess of Marlborough June 5 - Steven Meisel June 6 - Joseph I of Portugal June 8 - Frank Lloyd Wright June 8 - Kanye West June 9 - Elizabeth Garrett Anderson June 9 - Natalie Portman June 9 - Peter the Great June 11 - Millicent Fawcett June 11 - Peggy Shippen June 12 - Abbey Lee Kershaw June 12 - Adriana Lima June 14 - Che Guevara June 14 - Donald Trump June 14 - Jay Lyon June 14 - Karl Landsteiner June 15 - Courteney Cox June 16 - Adam Smith June 17 - Edward I of England June 17 - E.G. Squier June 17 - Merit Leighton June 18 - Crystal Renn June 19 - James VI & I June 19 - Mamah Borthwick June 19 - Zoe Saldana June 20 - Grace Potter June 20 - Zuzanna Bijoch Category:Signs